76859Thomas's Blockbuster of the Hottest Summer Movie with MMPR
A Blockbuster of the Hottest Summer Movie with MMPR & PRZ. Premiere: June 27th A Friend in Need * Alpha 5 is depressed after recieving a distress signal from his creator, King Lexian, deposed ruler of the peaceful planet called Edenoi. Edenoi has been taken over by the evil Count Dregon and his minions. As a favor to Alpha, the Power Rangers take a trip across the galaxy to Edenoi (sans Kimberly, who is currently bed-ridden with the flu). Once there, they bump into Dregon's Plague Patrol. If that wasn't bad enough, the rebels fighting against Dregon's forces, led by a powerful superhero named Masked Rider, think the Rangers are bad guys! * The Power Rangers befriend Masked Rider & the Edenoi rebels, learning the history of Edenoi and its enslavement by Count Dregon. To aid his Plague Patrol, Dregon sends down the Cogworts, three frog-like monsters, which draw the Rangers and rebels out of hiding. Can the combined forces defeat the evil troops? Back on Earth, Bulk & Skull are finally over wanting to discover the Rangers' true identities. Instead, now they're attempting to dupe a pair of lovely ladies into thinking they're Power Rangers themselves! And up on the moon, Lord Zedd & Rita take advantage of the lack of Rangers guarding the Earth, and send down the Repellator monster. With her teammates on another planet, can the flu-ridden Pink Ranger hold him off alone? * Kimberly's sickness turns into a useful weapon when facing Repellator. The Rangers must help Masked Rider and the rebels put a stop to the Cogworts and Plague Patrol, and in the process, strike a blow for freedom on Edenoi. Then, they'll have to get back to Earth in time to help their ill teammate face the Repellator monster! And, are Bulk & Skull in over their heads when the monster thinks they're actually Rangers? Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? * Determined to prove that he can take control of the Machine Empire in his father's place, Prince Gasket captures Tommy while he's out testing his uncle's prototype waverunner. The now-leaderless Rangers are oblivious to his fate, and their attempts to track him are hindered by the Cruel Chrome monster, created from Det. Stone's own waverunner (which Bulk & Skull were attempting to wash for him). Meanwhile, the lunar winnebago gets its booster rocket repaired by Rito & Goldar, with uncontrollable results. King for a Day * Prince Gasket brainwashes his prisoner Tommy, and convinces him that he's the ruler of the Machine Empire, which opposes the "evil" Zeo Rangers. Bulk & Skull spot a ghost-like image of the Red Zeo Ranger at the lake, which turns out to be a holographic entryway which sucks in not only Jason, but the bumbling duo, as well! The Gold Ranger, trapped in an arena filled with spectator monsters, faces Altor, a monster drawing on Tommy's brainwaves for fighting techniques. Can Tommy be broken from the spell in time before he's turned to the dark side completely? * Believing himself to be the king of the Machine Empire, Tommy prepares to face Jason in the arena. The other Rangers try to join his side, but are unable to, until they get help from an unlikely source, their old enemies, who are now the enemy of their new enemies. Even if the spell on Tommy can be broken, getting out of the monster-filled arena safely will require the aid of an even more unlikely source, Earth's self-proclaimed "greatest warriors", Bulk & Skull, who join forces with a captive alien warrior seeking revenge on Prince Gasket for conquering his home planet of Horath. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:UK Category:76859Thomas Productions Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Monsters